He-Man and the Masters of the Universe Vol 2 13
| StoryTitle1 = The Blood of Grayskull, Prologue | Synopsis1 = Thousands of years ago, in the final moments of the , thrust his newly forged through the chest of the monstrous . In that moment, the skies of cracked open, and Hordak and his were dragged through a portal to the dark dimension of , beginning their banishment. Eternia rejoiced and at the seat of Grayskull's power, , a month of celebrating was planned. The elders saw to the preparations, as the king had struck a bond of friendship in , his trusted adviser. Similarly, Grayskull had come to look on his young Gar handmaiden Saryn as a daughter, and she had loved him back - even if her love necessitated that she save him from himself. His , the high priestess of Zoar worried, despite the celebrations, of a prophecy of doom. She had told her vision to her young handmaiden , but she had not shared it with her own husband, but she knew the time was coming that she would need to. As the King led his people in a celebration of the Sword of Power that had brought them victory, Adi was preparing a coup with the help of an assassin called Gorto. After the King's speech, his wife took him aside to tell him of what she'd seen. It was a warning of a war between two of the king's own blood. One would bring destruction, and the other would fight it back. The prophecy had troubled Veena greatly, but for their sake, she intended to beseech Zoar to show her more. Adi approached Saryn checking to see if she would play her part in his plan. She could not bear to betray the king, but it was only she who could get close enough to do as Adi commanded. He believed that the sword of power was corrupting the king, and he knew its power would lead the king or his heirs to bring Eternia to everlasting damnation. He had heard of the Queen's prophecy. To manipulate her, he explains that the king and queen had kept a prophecy of motherhood for Saryn, who had until that time believed herself to be barren. She was to be the mother of the saviour to fight back the destruction wrought by Grayskull's madness. To make that happen, she would have to kill the king on that very night. As the girl reluctantly took his knife, Adi licked his lips with a . After the feasting had continued late into the night, and the hour of quiet finally fell, Adi rang the great bell of the temple, signalling for Gorto to lead his men of the Gar in an attack on the people of Eternia. When Adi and his men came for the Queen, young Teela Na tried to protect her, but Veena ordered her to run for her life, and remember what she saw that night. The king, meanwhile, took drink with Saryn, when he noticed the flames growing outside. Leaping to his feet, he reached for his sword, but found that he could no longer move. Saryn had paralyzed him with poison. Tearfully, Saryn begged him not to look at her as she slit his throat with the knife she was given. Grayskull burned on that night, one thousand years ago. | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * Saryn Antagonists: * * * ** }} ** Gorto Other Characters: * Locations: * ** Items: * Vehicles: * | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}